Prioritizing resources within a company requires balancing past performance with future opportunities. For example, companies have to budget resources for sales, marketing, R&D, engineering, etc., and, within those departments, must decide what people and resources will be assigned to particular projects and/or customers. Although companies often use data to allocate resources, many opportunities are not realized because the opportunities are insufficiently prioritized or understood. One reason for this is that human beings often struggle to simultaneously evaluate and process multiple layers of information. Moreover, scoring and evaluating data in real-time quickly becomes something human beings are incapable of due to both the complexity of the evaluation and the speed required for generating a result within a useful timeframe. Finally, even if the data is understood, it often is too complex to be useful for decision making.
It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.